Will you?
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: Ron's POV on the day he asks Hermione to marry him. Please Read and Review!:D


Ron looked in the mirror. Today was the _day_, the day he would propose to his girlfriend Hermione Granger. She was his soul mate, perfect for him in everyway. She made him laugh and always brightened his day. He picked up a picture of them off the mirror's corner. They were standing in front of their apartment. It was the day they bought it. Ron smiled, remembering Hermione's face when they finally had the keys. She had been so happy. He hoped her would get to see that face again tonight when he proposed to her. He stared at the picture again, Hermione looked so beautiful. He loved her so much; he would do anything for her.

"Hey Ron, where are you?" called a voice. It was Hermione's.

Ron quickly put the picture in its original place and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where the love of his life was standing. When she saw him she rushed over to him and kissed on fully on the lips. "I missed you," she said when she was done.

Ron laughed, "I has only been an hour, but all the same I missed you just as much"

Hermione kissed him again, this time Ron deepened it. When they finally let go they were both out of breath. Ron rested this forehead against Hermione's and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I love you"

Hermione smiled up at him, "I love you too"

Ron pulled his head away from hers and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder while Ron started to speak, "I was thinking we could have dinner here tonight"

Hermione lifted her head to look into Ron's eyes, "Don't we always have dinner here?"

Ron tickled Hermione's stomach, "No Ms. Smarty Pants, we don't. Sometimes we eat at the Burrow or Harry and Ginny's flat, but that's not my point. I mean like a dinner date. One where we dress up all fancy and eat with candle light, it'll be romantic"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Since when did you become the girl?"

"Fine be that way, never mind, we can have a boring dinner tonight if that's what you want" Ron sighed, teasing.

Hermione smiled, "No! I want to have a romantic dinner with you tonight. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you"

"That you are, my dear" Ron said as he lightly kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione smiled and went to kiss him again, but Ron stopped her. "Now before I forget, Ginny called. She wants you to come over"

Hermione looked confused, "She didn't say anything to me about coming over"

"She just owled" Ron lied. _Ron_ owled Ginny about Hermione coming over, he needed her to keep Hermione busy while he got ready for the big night.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Same old Ginny, always deciding things at the last moment"

"She gets it from mum" smiled Ron.

Hermione giggled, "Well, I guess I have to go. I'll see you later. I love you"

"I love you too," Ron said as he kissed her good-bye.

Ron waited until Hermione disappeared to Ginny's flat before he shut the door and turned around to look at his own flat. First thing's first, he had to clean it. He started with the bedroom, which took the longest for he kept looking through old photos and reading old letters. Next, he moved on to the two bathrooms. He scrubbed the baths and the sinks by the next hour. After that he moved on to the kitchen, this again took longer than the other rooms for he kept stopping to eat something that looked good to him. When he was satisfied when the kitchen he moved on to the living room when didn't take him that long.

When he was all finished, he quickly glanced up at the clock above their fireplace. Two and a half more hours until Ginny said she would send Hermione home. He quickly grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and rushed into the local grocery store. He bought everything to make Hermione's favorite, Rigatoni Pasta. By the time he had finished grocery shopping he had to go to the dry cleaners to pick up the suit he took in the day before.

When Ron finally got home he only had an hour and a half to finish cooking the meal and get ready. The Rigatoni Pasta was done quickly and Ron put a spell on it to get it warm and fresh. Ron then moved to their dinning room table. He put a maroon tablecloth over it and put two sets of dining utensils and plates. Ron quickly grabbed two tall tan candles and put them on either side of the table. Ron stepped back to admire his masterpiece, but quickly rushed to get into the shower for he only had forty-five minutes until Hermione came home.

Once Ron got out of the shower he quickly changed into his newly cleaned suit and put on some of Hermione's favorite cologne. Ron quickly glanced at his bedside clock, twenty minutes until Hermione would arrive. He walked into the kitchen and put the Rigatoni Pasta on the beautifully dress kitchen table. He then took a breath and sat down on his fluffy couch. He rested his head against the backside of it and closed his eyes; he hadn't had a chance to sit down since this morning when he woke up. He sat there for a ten minutes before he realized something, he forgot to grab the ring! Ron quickly jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom to get the ring. He had almost forgotten, it truly would have been a disaster when he didn't have it when he went to propose to Hermione. When Ron's finally found it found it underneath his dresser he heard the front door open, Hermione was here! Ron stuffed the ring into her pocket and ran into the kitchen where the front door is. When he saw her she looked amazing. She wore a short, strapless black dress that came just below her knees. Ron also noticed that she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday that year.

"Ron, the room looks amazing!" Hermione said. Ron had been so entranced in Hermione's appearance that he didn't notice her expression when she saw the flat.

Ron smiled and moved closer to his girlfriend, "So do you"

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him tight, "You're the best boyfriend in the world"

Ron laughed and kissed the top of her head, "And you're the best girlfriend"

Hermione hugged Ron closer before Ron finally asked her to sit down at the dinning room table. Hermione obeyed and her eyes opened up wide when she saw the Rigatoni Pasta. "You remembered Rigatoni Pasta was my favorite!"

Ron smiled, "Of course, you always ask for it, now let's eat"

Hermione smiled as they filled their plates up high with Rigatoni Pasta. They sat there for a while and made jokes and told the other about their day, every once in a while telling the other more how much they loved them.

When both of their plates were gone Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione, I hoped you've had a wonderful time tonight"

"I've had an amazing time, Ron" Hermione smiled as she reached out to hold his hand.

Ron got up off his chair and kneeled down in front of the love of his life. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have had a crush on you ever since second year and have been in love with you ever since fifth. You are the only one for me Hermione, I love you" Ron saw tears in Hermione's eyes as he pulled out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled as happy tears came down her cheeks, "Yes! Yes Ron I'll marry you! I love you so much!"

Ron smiled and he too had happy tears run down his cheeks. He took the ring out of its box and slipped it on Hermione's finger. Hermione squealed and jumped off her chair to hug Ron. Ron hugged her back and they cried happily together. Hermione pulled back from his embrace, "It's about time, I've been waiting for months for you to propose"

Ron laughed, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Hermione replied as she kissed him forcefully on his lips.

_Hey everyone, I'm not sure if I should keep this a one-shot or not. Please tell me what you think. :D_


End file.
